


Maybe Valentines day wasn't so bad.

by LucifersHitman



Series: Knot your typical mates [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Anal Sex, Bottom Cas, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Possesiveness, Scenting, Smut, Top Dean, bareback, destined mates, omega!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hated valentines day.</p><p>Stuck late after work and forced to go shopping on this day he was expecting some bad meat or something. </p><p>Not his fucking mate. </p><p>~</p><p>Just valentines day sex smoop stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Valentines day wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> ~  
> Okay enjoy! <3
> 
> Thank you to Zarathuforsaken!!! <3

 

Maybe Valentines Day wasn't so bad  
  


Dean _hated_  Valentines Day.

It was fake and material and just an excuse to pretend to give a shit. It was all well and good for those with lovey dovey  _feelings_ but why the hell should it take a whole public fucking holiday to admit how you feel?

It was bullshit and he wished it would just end already.

Normally he wouldn't dare venture out at this time, avoiding the happy smiling mates that had this hollow ache growing in his chest. Sammy kept telling him that he was 'jealous' and 'lonely' because he just hadn't found his mate yet. Well boo-fucking-whoo, princess, go home to your king of hell and _leave me alone_ , that's what Dean thinks. He normally just ends up telling him to shut the fuck up, though, because he knew how much of a territorial Alpha his little brother could be over Crowley (or just Satan if it's Dean calling) and Dean got it - he'd be the same.

However, this year he wasn't so fucking lucky. He'd been stuck late at work, fixing a Chevy Cheville (She'd be gorgeous once done) and he didn't have any food at home. He  _had_ debated stopping at a pull in but he got all these weird-ass looks from people that practically screamed  _"what a cheapskate"_  or  _"should be more classy with his mate"_  yeah, well, fuck 'em. So he had pulled into a shop - he didn't really care for the name - and was prowling down isles restlessly grabbing some shit.

Beer (12 pack), some biscuits (fox's. Nice) and a microwavable lasagne were thrown into the pile when he froze. He'd just turned to go get some pie when the smell hit him like a fucking freight train.

Cherry pie, cinnamon and fresh coffee all with a hint of the seaside.  **Delicious.**

His basket hit the floor with a crash as his nose twitched, dragging the sweet smell of  _home_ into his lungs and letting out a low, possessive growl. His feet had begun moving without permission, head tilted as he followed his nose (and raging erection but that was no one else's business) down the isle and straight to the tea section.

He froze in place when a body collided with his, that fucking scent cocooning him and turning his body to liquid heat. Alpha wolf rearing in demand to  _claim, mate, mine._

He stomped down on it, hissing out and grabbing blindly, trying to push the tempting heat a little from him, giving them both room to breathe and with churning anticipation cracked open one eye.

_Woah._

The guy before him was about two inches shorter than him. Messy, sexed up raven locks sticking wildly to his forehead. He had to be a runner or a swimmer or something with that lean, tight build. Sharp hips, prominent even through the loose slack trousers and too large trenchcoat he was wearing, just ready to cradle Dean as he pounded into him - no, wait, hold the fuck up there, Alpha- introductions first. Manners,  _God._

Steering his eyes away from the tempting body -he bet was way more firm than it looked - and up to the strong jaw, straight nose and slightly stubbled face. Swallowing hard when his eyes clashed with the Omegas.

The guy had eyes like the fucking sky. Wide and open and so fucking  _blue._  Sucking Dean in so that he unwittingly crowded closer, feeling the other man hit the shelf with a soft gasp.

"What's your name, Omega?"  _Jesus fuck, could his voice get any lower?_

"O-oh. Castiel, my name is C-Castiel."

Immediately it was locked firmly into his memory like a selfish child with his favourite toy. _Castiel, Cas, Mine. Mate. Mine._

"I'm Dean." He sounded strained even to his own ears. "Look man, I haven't got much more patience and fucking hell you smell  _amazing._ " He practically snapped at the other guys neck, burying his face into the source of smell with a hungry groan. "So please, God, either call security or come with me."

He swallowed, forcing himself off the smaller guy and back, turning his face away to gulp what fresh air there was. Looking startled as he stared down at his shaking hands.

Sammy had always told him it was intense but holy mother of Mary, this was mental.

"Dean? I think we should leave now, if you please."

Their gazes clashed and locked firmly once more and Dean gave a curt nod. His Alpha preening when Dean yanked him close, arm firmly about his shoulders and all but raced him out of the store, snarling at the congratulating staff in warning. Watching eagerly as his mate - _what even was his fucking life anymore_ \- climbed into the impala and turned those gorgeous eyes to him expectantly. Looking very much like that was exactly where he belonged.

~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~

Dean pounced as soon as he had Castiel in his flat, slamming the Omega to the wall and pressing their lips together, fighting to reign in his instincts because their first kiss was not going to be taken, damn it.

He moaned low though, when Cas melted against him. Body falling lax in his grip, long fingers curling about Deans jacket and hauling him closer.

Dean almost put a fist through his wall when Cas bit down on his lower lip and ground up, rocking his hips against Deans, cocks grinding until Dean was snarling against him and gripping handfuls of fabric to rip from him. Throwing it aside, uncaring as long as he could get his hands on that smooth expanse of pale flesh now visible to him.

He pulled back with reluctance, flicking his tongue over the roof of the Omegas mouth, just to hear him mewl once more as he went, dragging his gaze down the now very naked body in front of him. Their breaths mingling as they panted softly.

"Gorgeous."

He scrambled to undo his own jeans and kick them away, toeing of his shoes and socks as he went, not really giving a shit as Cas shredded his top with eager licks and bites to his mouth. Swollen and spit slicked as they continued to explore. Flesh on flesh now, he rocked them together, groaning out when precum dribbled from his tip and Cas arched against him with a soft cry.

His hands slid round to cup firm cheeks and  _squeezed._ Earning one of the most fucking arousing moans to ever be heard. His fingers dipping into the crack of his mates ass, tracing around the open and -Dear God above-  _leaking_  hole. Growling low as he moved to suck and bite his marks into the underside of Cas' jaw.

"So wet and open for me, little Omega, want my cock, huh? Want my knot? Want me to split you open and fuck you until you scream?"

He groaned when Cas nodded and whimpered, hips thrusting, pushing back against his fingers as he gently eased one in and out. His brain practically short circuiting at the sheer  _heat._

"P-Please, Alpha, I want _~ oh ~_ I want you to fuck me. I want you to claim me, please."

He groaned and used his free hand to grab and knead Cas' left cheek. Hoisting him up so that his mate could wrap his legs firmly about his waist, fucking himself down on two of Deans fingers with desperate little keening sounds. Head tipped back and cheeks flushed.

"So fucking pretty and all mine aren't you, Cas? Huh? All mine?"

He twisted three fingers hard into Cas' body, spearing him open. Twisting and crooking until Cas went taut and screamed, arching up as Dean rubbed his prostate mercilessly. His fucking stunning Omega dissolving into babbling, incoherent agreement. Clinging to Deans shoulders, definitely bruising his left one. The idea of Cas marking him in return, had him flexing his Alpha and purring in consent.

He pulled his fingers free, smirking through the lusty haze at Cas' helpless little whine of protest. Using his _dripping_  hand to slick his cock up, pressing the tip to the fluttering rim of his mate and stilling. Waiting for those hypnotic blue eyes to lock to his before thrusting in hard.

Their foreheads touched, each time Cas went to close his eyes, Dean would still because he wanted to  _see._ He wanted to watch his mate fall apart, blue eyes swallowed black with lust, half lidded and heavy with desire.

Gasping against each others mouth, he fucked up, Cas bounced down and forced Dean deeper. Hitting his mates prostate with nearly every thrust. Clinging to sharp hipbones, bruising tight as he pressed Cas between him and the wall. His cock  _throbbed_ , knot swelling as Cas' wet, silken heat clenched about him. Tightening as he trembled, blue eyes widening, breathy little  _oh, oh, oh, **Dean** 's_ leaving him as he teetered to the edge.

It took Dean thrusting up, knot locking them together and snarling a deep

"Cum for me."

And they both fell over into bliss, cum painting Deans abs and Cas' insides as they cried each others names. Deans teeth sinking into his rightful place at the mating spot in he hollow of Cas' neck.

~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~ <3 ~

Later on, sated and boneless, his mate curled against his side, warm breath ghosting over his neck, Dean stared up at the ceiling, a stupid grin on his face.

Cas liked bees and cats, he worked as a librarian a block from Deans garage. He preferred tea to coffee and enjoyed classic rock. His favourite colour was green.

In return Dean had told him that he was a mechanic, owning said garage, liked long walks on the beach and classic rock, feisty Omegas and had a secret passion for slaughter house 5. His favourite colour was blue.

Cas smiled, linking their hands together on Deans stomach and shrugged, informing him ever so calmly that -

"I expect sex at least once a week or I'm leaving."

And yeah, Dean could totally work with that.

Maybe Valentines Day wasn't all bad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT AND KUDOS PLEASE <3


End file.
